


You and Conner Kent

by Butterlamp



Category: DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Big Cock, Blowjobs, Consensual Sex, Cowboy Style, Creampie, Cuddling, Cumshot, Elastic powers, Elasticity, Foreskin Play, Hairless male, M/M, Roomates, Shapeshifting, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Superpowers, Uncircumcised Penis, muscular male, rubber powers, smooth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterlamp/pseuds/Butterlamp
Summary: Your a metahuman with elastic powers and get picked up by Dick Grayson and his team. Where you quickly fall in with Conner/Superboy.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Original Male Character(s), You/Conner Kent
Kudos: 11





	1. Going for a ride

As you loiter at the the dark gas station you notice a tall young brunette man headed towards his car. It’s time you elongate your arm snaking it towards his coat pocket, you had had this power of elasticity since you turned 14 thinking back to the time you used it to choke out a bully and the city put a warrant out on your ass.

A sudden grip on your outstretched arm broke your train of thought, it was the guy he was trying to pickpocket giving you a steely glare with some intrigue in his eyes as well. You try to retract your arm but his grip is ironclad and you can’t run and begin to panic. The young man walks up to grip still firm on your arm, you smile sheepishly at him and introduce yourself “Hi I’m Y/N do you think I could get get that back ?” pointing at your captured appendage. “Sorry I don’t think I can let you go just yet” the man responds “Do you want something ? Are you hungry? “ he said gesturing to the gas station. “Well if you’re offering...” you respond and the man lets go of your arm and it quickly return to normal like snapping a rubber band. The two of you walk into the satiation he buys you chips and a soda then introduces himself as Dick Grayson and ask you about yourself and your powers. 

Then you hear a honk from the car a dark skinned woman with flowing pink hair sticking her head out the passenger side window waving impatiently at Dick. Dick then turns to you and says “ You should come with us people like you are welcome where we’re going” You eye him for a minute and the cautiously say yes.   


As you get into the backseat a large white dog starts licking your face you giggle a little when a voice from behind the dog says “Come on Krypto down”. You look to see the cutest guy you’ve seen in awhile other than Dick obviously. The boy was about your age maybe older 17-19 he had black hair and a square jaw, he smiles at you and speaks up “Hi I’m Conner and this guy’s Krypto” he says pulling the white dog closer. “H-Hey I’m Y/N mice to neat you “you try to correct yourself but the black woman comes to your rescue cutting in and introducing herself as Koriand'r. As you greet her you let out a small sigh of relief and she gives a knowing smile. 


	2. Roomies

Your half asleep by the time you guys arrive at a tall modern looking skyscraper in the center of the city. Upon entering the tower you’re greeted by a fellow teen with green hair and a leather jacket “who’s this he questions Dick pointing at you before apologizing and saying hi. There’s something charming about his awkwardness and you can’t help but smile. Turn to Dick you cynically ask “ How many other kids have you got here Papa Grayson ?” He shoots you an ugly look as Kori, that green haired boy and a purple haired girl you hadn’t seen before begin to snicker. After getting the introductions out of the way Dick told you to get some sleep and said you could bunk with Conner which caused you to blush bright red and shoot Dick a dirty look. 

Conner shows to his room which has twin beds thank god you think to yourself. “Hey Gar and me are gonna watch some scary movies, wanna join ?” Says Conner from outside the doorframe “ Yeah sure why not” you say trying not to seem to eggar. You follow after Conner and meet up with him and Gar in the downstairs room with a giant flatscreen and a long crescent couch.

You guys start watching  _Halloween_ but get bored after awhile and that’s when Gar asks “ So what kinda stuff can you do?” You look at him and wordlessly shoot your hand out like a snake quickly swiping the remote from his hand. “ Whoa!!” say Conner and Gar in unison “ pretty cool right ? So what can you guys do ?” You ask looking them up and down. “Alright turn around “ Gar says striping off his jacket and shirt and handing them to you. You and Conner look away but jump at the sound of an animalistic growl as a green tiger slinks out from behind the couch and roars loudly. “Awesome dude!” You say to the tiger, while Conner just smiles and claps a bit as the tiger goes behind the couch and after the sounds of cloth and a zipper a shirtless Gar emerges “Ta dah !” he goes. “I’ll go now” says Conner standing up he looks at you for a minute “

Hey Y/N can you help me with this ?” You look at Gar then back to Conner trying to decide “Sure Conner” Conner gets a big smile then reaches over a picks you up like you way almost nothing “ wow your like Superman” you comment and Conner’s face darkens for a second “Superboy actually” he corrects. “I’m a clone of the Superman I can do half everything he can” Conner sates sullenly while placing you back on the floor “Oh shit uh Conner I didn’t mean to…” you say trying to find the right words but they escape you. “Krypto’s half Superman too” Conner says breaking the tension “so he’s a super dog?” you ask “Oh I forgot I got other powers too” Conner says changing the subject back to power and you hear Gar breath an audible sigh. “Yup super strong, fast, invulnerability and I can super jump too plus x-ray vision.” He says while counting off on his fingers.” Oh dude that’s so awesome !!!” you exclaim.

Conner, Gar and you then wind down and watch  _The Grudge_ which actually scares you and as you shudder Conner puts a strong muscular arm around you and your heart can’t help but melt. By the time the credits roll Gar’s asleep on the couch curled up like a cat. 

The two of you decide it’s better to let him sleep and quietly return to Conner/your room. 

The two of you enter the room , you go to flop down on the bed but something furry shoves you back hard. As your eyes adjust to the dark you instantly realize that Krypto was what hit you, groaning you attempt to move the hound from the bed but its no use. You turn to Superboy’s side of the room to ask if you could maybe share a bed and see him standing there wearing a pair of red briefs. You try not to stare but it’s hard his body is amazing defined pecs, strong arms, semi defined abs with an Apollo’s V leading your eyes down to his monster bulge and muscular legs. 

Your frozen staring at this beefcake of a teenage boy then you notice as he raises his arm back to scratch his head that his body is completely devoid of any visible body hair. “Is Krypto not letting you on the bed ? Here come sleep with me.” Conner says patting the bed, his sudden words snap you from your trance “ye- ta-uh I mean yeah totally!” you stutter and quickly strip to your underwear. Whilst you cross over to the bed you watch as Superboy turns over to get under the covers, he has the most prefect bubble butt you’d ever seen on a guy. 

You as you climb into the bed next to him sporting a very noticeable erection and a pre-cum stain on your boxers you hope he doesn’t notice. As you lay down next to him your skin brushes his and you both shudder and he sits up and looks into your eyes. You don’t know whether to be sacred or aroused his face is impossible to read. He puts his thumb on your chin and goes in for the kiss. The passion as your lips collide is electric the soft smacking of your lips together. He pulls you in closer and you begin sucking on his neck near the shoulder leaving a soft purple hickey, he moans as you do it. You stretch out your arms pushing him against the headboard taking short gasps of air whilst kissing him as you climb on top of him “is this okay ?” you ask him gesturing towards the both of you, he nods smiling that sexy sweet smile. He spreads his legs knees up and you hook your thumbs into his boxers pulling them off in a swift motion. 

“Whoa” you say looking at Conner kryptonian cock a thick hairless uncut cock with a giant smooth ballsack. Gar said the same thing he says to you. You open you mouth taking in his family jewels and caressing them with your tongue you taste the sweat that’s gathered on them all day and you love it. He moans with pleasure and you release his nads eyeing his cock. You take a deep breath and relax your jaw with your powers you can slay his smooth vanilla snake. You take the 10 inches in one gulp your elastic jaws are definitely helping but you almost feel like you might choke if you don’t concentrate. You slurp the cock in and out of your mouth and start fitting your tongue under his foreskin. Feeling Conner writhe up and down with every single touch. “Y/N a-ah-h-h I think I’m gonna cum! Huhahhhhhhh!!! Conner sputters and within seconds of removing your lips from his cock he spurts a huge white load right on the celling and Conner’ body relaxes. “Hey lemme get that for you” you say grabbing his penis, pulling down his foreskin and give the inner shaft an ice cream cone worthy lick.  


As you lay against his strong chest and snuggle up to him both of you laying there bare ass naked. 


End file.
